


Дыши

by littledoctor



Series: the hand beneath your head [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Burns, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Кью всхлипывает и матерится, и бьется на полу, пока силы его не покидают, и он не замирает, прижавшись щекой к теплому полу. Дышать, дышать. По его лицу текут слезы, и Кью приходится напоминать себе не забывать делать вдохи. Молекулы кислорода, альвеолы, венозная неоксигенированная кровь, простая биология жизни».





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathe in like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563473) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> Переведено для команды Бондов на WTF Combat 2014. За бетинг нижайшая благодарность Helga Rais.

Его работодатель сгорит со стыда.

«Простите», — успевает подумать Кью, прежде чем окружающий мир сворачивается сам по себе и он едва ощущает знакомое царапание кабельной стяжки, которой ему связывают руки за спиной. – «Простите за тот бардак, который теперь из-за меня случится. Я так виноват».

Перед идиотами-похитителями, которые, скорее всего, понятия не имеют, во что ввязались.

Перед Бондом, которому и без того хватает крови на руках.

Перед М, перед своим отделом – и ведь хотел же сегодня отправить запрос на повышение финансирования пораньше.

Перед своей семьей. Перед ними, пожалуй, больше всего. Будь хорошим мальчиком и учись как следует.

Кью ныряет в темноту и на дне его настигают сны. Пустая чашка появляется и исчезает на столе. Новое, никому не известное имя, под старой буквой, которую знают все. Плачут, вокруг все плачут – те, люди, к которым теперь Кью хотел бы быть внимательней.

А Британия по-прежнему стоит тверда и нерушима.

В 21:32 дождливого вечера понедельника камера уличного наблюдения зафиксировала, как с трудом различимого на изображении мужчину, после опознанного как Кью, силой усаживают в черный седан с недействительными номерами. Похитители меняют машину сразу за пределами Кройдона и потом еще раз, в Эпсоме. Ложный след ведет к Хитроу, тогда как черный седан необъяснимым образом оказывается в лондонском порту возле Тильбери. В каждой машине обнаружены тела, но Кью среди них нет.

К тому времени, как его исчезновение замечают, зафрахтованный самолет с Кью на борту летит через Ла-Манш во Францию. Кью просыпается, чувствуя себя так, будто просто перешел в другой сон. К губам прижимают бутылку с водой, и он жадно глотает, уже понимая, что скоро ему снова вкатят дозу. Иголка впивается ему в шею еще до того, как он успевает допить. На этот раз Кью запоминает, как трутся друг о друга кости его связанных рук, и как его передают в очередную машину. Сны, которые приходят к нему теперь, еще темнее и страшнее.

Поезд, сны наяву, смена машин, самолет, новые неизвестные места, новые кошмары.

Дорога тянется так долго.

 

Кью приходит в себя в сырой крохотной комнате, пропахшей плесенью и тленом. Облупленные стены, бетонный пол, воздух настолько душный, что у Кью сводит желудок от тошноты. Каждый вдох дается с трудом из-за пропитывающей все вокруг влаги.

— Долго же ты спал, — произносит знакомый голос и Кью резко поднимает голову. В шее неприятно хрустит. Перед ним Сандерс. Сандерс работает в отделе Q не один год, его лицо испещрено глубокими морщинами, линиями, по которым любой может представить, как он выглядит, когда смеется. Кью неплохо его знает, можно даже сказать, Сандерс ему до определенной степени нравится — его коды всегда безупречны — однако сейчас все это не имеет значения. 

Сандерс не существует. Кью – всего лишь буква. Здесь они незнакомцы.

— Есть идеи насчет того, почему мы здесь? – Язык ворочается с трудом, во рту ужасно горько, и Кью не может избавиться от этого привкуса, сколько бы он не сглатывал. Сердце колотится, голова гудит — наверное, из-за остаточного влияния последнего наркотика, который ему дали. Кью сжимает пальцы и радуется, что по крайней мере еще чувствует боль в руках. — Или хотя бы где мы?

Человек, который перестал быть Сандерсом, устало пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею, но ставлю на Штаты. Судя по тому, как тут жарко и влажно, где-то на юге, — отвечает он, тоже вживаясь в роль. Его рубашка испачкана запекшейся кровью, шею украшают синяки, возле рта видны красные пятна. — Я даже не понимаю, почему... — начинает он, и тут дверь открывается, и Сандерс замолкает, ощутимо напрягшись.

Кью видит вошедшего впервые, и это его не удивляет. Он медленно моргает, глядя в лицо человеку, считающему, что их успеют сломать до того, как на головы похитителей обрушится МИ-6.

— Уже познакомились, да? — незнакомец вежливо улыбается. Сандерс прав, у него характерный тягучий южный выговор.

***  
— Если вам нужны деньги, вы взяли не тех, — отчаянно говорит Сандерс, давая Кью возможность как следует разглядеть их похитителей. Пиджак, явно купленный в магазине готовой одежды, а не пошитый на заказ, сидит, тем не менее, достаточно хорошо, чтобы стоить приличных денег. Кожаные ботинки выглядят слегка поношенными. Седеющие волосы, начинающее стареть тело. Карие глаза. — Я все отдам, все, что у меня есть, только... только отпустите меня, пожалуйста.

Для каждого работника МИ-6 создают еще одну жизнь, существующую только на бумаге. Эта вторая личность когда-нибудь потребуется в больнице, моргах и похоронных агентствах. Кью знает свою историю наизусть, но теоретическая подготовка спасает не от всего.

— Чего вы от нас хотите? — спрашивает Кью, и человек смеется, смеется по-настоящему. У Кью по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Да уж, они прекрасно вас выдрессировали. — Он обходит кругом кресло Кью, и когда он чувствует прикосновение его руки к шее, ему становится действительно страшно. Ладонь теплая, влажная и тяжелая, и стискивает его почти нежно. — Мы славно позабавимся.

 

***

У них отбирают одежду. Сандерса уводят, и Кью остается один и без очков. Ему выдают спортивные штаны, которые чудом удерживаются на бедрах – они на два размера велики.

— Подумай о том, что должен нам рассказать, Кью, — говорит ему незнакомец, и Кью поднимает голову, с тщательно выверенной дрожью в голосе выдавливая в ответ лишь:

— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы.

— Уверен, скоро мы подлечим тебе память. Подумай, Кью, подумай как следует.

И Кью думает. Прикованный к металлическому креслу, он расслабляет мышцы, выравнивает дыхание и думает. Думает о собранном спокойствии, пропитывающем МИ-6, когда перед ними встает по-настоящему серьезное дело. О том, чем занята МИ-6 сейчас, о том, как Бонд, скорей всего, с боем выбивает себе место в спасательной команде. Эта мысль почти заставляет его улыбнуться.

Кью представляет, как М все-таки сдается, позволяя ему участвовать, как Бонд будет на него орать, когда Кью вернется домой, закутанный после пережитого шока в одеяло (Кью, конечно, будет говорить, что никакого шока у него нет). Его наверняка отправят на недельный больничный, и не пройдет и трех дней, как кто-нибудь из офиса позвонит и попросит вернуться и взять Бонда под контроль, пока тот не натворил дел. Кью снова улыбается.

Мысли, мысли, тысячи мыслей проносятся перед его глазами, не давая потерять голову в долгие часы ожидания.

С момента его похищения прошло около суток, а среднее время вызволения агента в МИ-6 составляет от трех до пяти дней.

Значит, ждать осталось еще девяносто шесть часов.

***  
Кью знает, что ему полагается слышать все, что они делают с Сандерсом в соседней комнате. Крики Сандерса доносятся до него с незавидной регулярностью, и всякий раз, как становится тихо, Кью остается только молиться, чтобы они не возобновились опять, чтобы Сандерс перестал их упрашивать, чтобы постоянное « _хватит, пожалуйста, хватит, я не понимаю, о чем вы, я не тот, кто вы думаете, Боже, нет, нет, нет»_ на заднем плане фоном наконец прекратилось.

 _«Не думай»_ , — говорит себе Кью, слыша тошнотворный хруст костей и плоти. _«Не думай об этом»._  
  
***  
Третий день. Наверху, под потолком, окно размером с кулак, и Кью отсчитывает время по закатам и восходам солнца, считает бьющихся о стекло мух. Он здесь уже тридцать шесть часов, за это время ему один раз принесли стухшей воды с заплесневелым хлебом и два раза вывели в туалет, предварительно завязав глаза.

С прошлой ночи Сандерс не издал ни звука, и, ради их общего блага, Кью остается только молиться, чтобы тот был мертв. Тогда не будет больше криков, не будет шума жестокой силы, не будет слышно, как человеческое тело снова и снова падает на пол. Не будет очевидного послания «ты следующий, так что лучше скажи нам то, что мы хотим знать, и, может, с тобой мы обойдемся помягче».  
Не так-то просто перестать думать.

***

— Кью, мой милый мальчик, что же нам с тобой делать? – Незнакомец возвращается, и Кью решает звать его Сивым, за цвет волос, в которых сквозь черные пряди пробивается седина.

— Я не знаю о чем или о ком вы говорите, — отвечает Кью, и Сивый приносит еще одно кресло и садится напротив Кью, упершись локтями в колени и поставив подбородок на открытую ладонь.

— Наша игра начинает терять свою привлекательность, но сегодня я в хорошем настроении, и поэтому прощу тебя на первый раз. — Сивый выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Если, как ты говоришь, мы взяли не того, тогда скажи мне: кто же сейчас сидит передо мной привязанный к креслу?

Кью рассказывает Сивому историю, которую когда-то ему помогли написать в МИ-6, ту, что пойдет когда-нибудь в некрологи. Его зовут Джереми Маккензи, ему двадцать восемь и он работает в службе техподдержки одной бухгалтерской фирмы в Южном Лондоне. Он не знает, кто такой или что такое Кью и уж точно никак не связан с МИ-6 или чем-то подобным.

Джереми всего лишь хочет домой, честное слово.

— Трогательно, — говорит Сивый, когда Кью заканчивает рассказ, и встает, спокойно пиная его кресло на пол. – Но придумай что-нибудь поинтересней, Кью.

— Меня зовут Джереми, — отвечает Кью. Голова после удара о бетонный пол ужасно болит, и он случайно прикусил губу, когда падал, но Кью даже рад медному привкусу во рту: по крайней мере, он отвлекает от нависающего над ним Сивого. — Меня зовут Джереми. 

— А твой предшественник говорил, что он – Гарри, и повторял это до тех пор, пока мы не отрезали ему язык. Теперь молчит.

Сивый приседает на корточки рядом с опрокинутым креслом Кью. Мир кажется Кью перевернутым, и Сивый склоняет голову, чтобы его было видно лучше.

— Твой язык мы трогать не станем, Кью, но уж об остальном позаботимся, не сомневайся.

— Меня зовут Джереми, — выдыхает Кью, и Серый бьет его по лицу, пока Кью не начинает захлебываться заливающей глотку кровью.

***

В своей изощренности их пытки почти элегантны. У Кью не хватает фантазии на то, чтобы найти способ отвлечься от боли.

Когда к его коже прижимают раскаленное клеймо, Кью трясется, и кричит, и пытается забыться, проигрывая по минутам жизнь Джереми. Жизнь, которую в другом времени и пространстве мог бы вести сам.

У него есть подружка по имени Саманта, и вместе они уже достаточно давно (его заставляют смотреть, как нагревается на огне клеймо, как из серо-стального становится красным, а потом ужасающе белым), на выходные она остается у него, и джек рассел терьер по кличке Тоби, которого Джереми три года назад спас из приюта (клеймо — простой четырехдюймовый брусок, они прижимают его параллельно к каждой лопатке, прожигая плоть).

Каждый месяц Джереми отдает вполне разумную сумму за квартиру в Южном Лондоне, с отоплением там бывают нелады (запах горелого мяса, удерживающие его руки, так больно, Боже, как больно, и Кью ненадолго отключается каждый раз, когда брусок вдавливают в его кожу, когда он отрывается от нее вместе с кусочками прилипшей сгоревшей плоти), но в целом место вполне приличное и вид неплохой.

— Ты владеешь информацией о каждом агенте с двумя нулями, — говорит Сивый, и кто-то держит голову Кью, чтобы тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза. У Джереми голубой «Пежо». — Расскажи о каждом, и все прекратится. — Джереми — единственный ребенок в семье, родился и вырос в Лондоне. Неплохо говорит по-французски, но во Франции никогда не бывал.

— Кью, перестань валять дурака и поделись с нами своими знаниями.

Спина горит огнем. Шрамы останутся ужасные, если только тело Кью не решит сдаться и умереть до того, как они образуются. МИ-6 запаздывает. Дышать больно, думать еще больнее. На хер Джереми. 

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в оперативке Мак, — выдавливает Кью и — сюрприз, сюрприз. Его снова швыряют на пол, держат за руки и ноги, хотя у Кью все равно нет больше сил сопротивляться, да и какой смысл дергаться, если от клейма все равно не убежать? Кью срывает голос и скорее хрипит, чем кричит. Боль просто невероятна.

***  
Понимая, что жалость тут явно ни при чем, Кью все равно рад, когда на четвертый день его накачивают наркотиками. Он даже испытывает некоторую благодарность. Наркотики даруют ему забытье, и Кью то дрейфует в багрово-красном тумане, то проваливается в серую пустоту. Он лежит на животе на полу камеры и большую часть ночи абсолютно покорен и послушен.  
Ему снится жизнь Джереми. Он сидит утром за его столом, читает газету, одновременно просматривая сообщение от Саманты.

(«Чертов тостер», — говорит где-то за сценой Бонд. Кью, или Джереми, неважно, оглядывается, но позади никого нет)

 **  
«Семь вечера подойдет»,** — одной рукой набирает Джереми ответ.

(«Расстроен, что я опять сломал твои игрушки?» — «Еще раз назовешь их игрушками и в следующий раз поедешь на миссию с водяным пистолетом вместо глока»)

Джереми встает, и окно в квартире вдруг разлетается на куски. Джереми превращается обратно в Кью под аккомпанемент собственного крика, когда в обожженную спину впивается ботинок.

(«Ты невыносим» — «А ты меня за это и любишь, так что хватит жаловаться»)

— Доброе утро, — светским тоном приветствует его Сивый, и Кью снова вздергивают на колени для очередного раунда вопросов.

***

— Агент 007. Ты же его знаешь, верно?

Дурацкий вопрос. Разумеется, Кью знает физические характеристики Бонда и его личное дело как свои пять пальцев. Кью помнит наизусть все, что касается любого агента, находящегося под его опекой. Бонду тут нечем гордиться.

— Я не знаю никаких агентов. Я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

Бонд. Первое имя — Джеймс. Слегка за сорок. Статус агента с двумя нулями получил примерно пять лет назад. Количество убитых измеряется двузначным числом и постоянно растет.

— Его зовут Джеймс Бонд.

Живет в Челси. Не смог бы обустроить свою квартиру самостоятельно даже под угрозой жизни. Как ни странно, неплохо ухаживает за растениями. Дома предпочитает носить футболку. С трудом просыпается по выходным.

 

Голову Кью опускают под воду и держат. И держат. И держат.

***  
С него еще не успевает стечь вода, как ему вкалывают очередную дозу, и Кью старается сдержать всхлип, когда кто-то прицельно пинает его по спине.

— Только зря время тратим, — произносит кто-то.

— Проку не больше, чем от предыдущего.

Этой ночью Кью видит Сандерса. Он сидит в углу комнаты и выглядит удивительно хорошо для того, кого силой провезли через Атлантику чтобы замучить до смерти.

— Прости, — говорит Кью. Сандерс поднимает на него мертвые глаза и пожимает плечами.

— С чего ты взял, что я мертв?

Ох.

Сандерс скалит зубы в улыбке, которая кажется почти нечеловеческой, и Кью вспоминает о дурацком американском сериале с демонами, вампирами и прочей дрянью, имеющей привычку выпрыгивать из-за угла, который очень нравился Грейс.

— Это всего лишь сон, — успокаивает Сандерс, склоняясь над Кью. Вместо глаз у него выжженные черные угли. Значит, вот из-за чего он так кричал. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Кью. — Они сделают.— Сандерс закидывает голову и хохочет, пока у него не расходится кожа на боках, и из трещин не начинает сочиться черная, как ночь, кровь.

***

Наступает утро. В обожженную спину Кью втирают соль, и боль просто невыносима. С каждой крупинкой он будто умирает, и его выворачивает желчью — его давно не кормили.

— Пусть они остановятся, — молится он уже вслух. — Пожалуйста, Господи, сделай так, чтобы они перестали. — Они смеются, зовут его хорошим мальчиком, говорят, что учитель воскресной школы был бы им доволен, и снова принимаются за его спину, расковыривая раны, чтобы втереть в них побольше соли.

Кью всхлипывает и матерится, и бьется на полу, пока силы его не покидают, и он не замирает, прижавшись щекой к теплому полу. Дышать, дышать. По его лицу текут слезы, и Кью приходится напоминать себе не забывать делать вдохи. Молекулы кислорода, альвеолы, венозная неоксигенированная кровь, простая биология жизни. Четыре стадии дыхания. Кью вытаскивает из глубин памяти все, что помнит на эту тему, и прокручивает в голове.

— Ну же, не нужно плакать, — говорит ему Сивый. Руки его помощников все в крови, однако его внешний вид как всегда безупречен. Он сидит напротив Кью, положив подбородок на сложенные руки. — Зачем так расстраиваться? Во многих религиях соль считается священной. Некоторые даже считают, что она несет очищение. Ограждает от зла.

Дышать еще никогда не было так сложно.

***

— Все это может прекратиться, стоит тебе только пожелать, — напоминает ему Сивый к концу дня. К этому времени Кью сорвал голос от бесконечных криков и мольбы, горло его испещрено кровавыми полосами. Он ничего бы не сказал, даже если бы захотел, но Сивый явно к этому готов. Один из помощников всовывает ему в трясущуюся руку шариковую ручку, швыряет на пол блокнот и пинает Кью в его сторону. Кто-то надевает ему на нос очки, и Кью, с трудом сдержав желание безумно расхохотаться, просит их протереть ему линзы.

 _«В моем распоряжении вся вечность»,_ — царапает он.

— Я надеялся на другой ответ, — вздыхает Грей, и ручку, как и очки, забирают. Мир вокруг будто смягчается. — Жаль, что ты не хочешь облегчить нам всем жизнь, Кью. 

_«Прости, что разочаровал»,_ — думает Кью, и, наверное, Сивый видит в его глазах непокорность, потому что дергает за волосы, швыряя на спину, и ставит ногу ему на грудь, вдавливая изувеченную спину в шершавый бетон.

После этого Кью наконец-то погружается во тьму. Благословенную милосердную тьму.

***

Когда Кью открывает глаза, его встречает Бонд — невнятная тень с улыбкой и глазами того высокомерного ублюдка, в которого Кью, как сам считает, влюблен.

— Опаздываешь, — бормочет Кью, пытаясь сесть. После нескольких безуспешных попыток он сдается и просто сворачивается в комок, поджав колени в груди. — Держу пари, ты остановился по дороге выпить чашечку кофе и потрахаться. 

— Здесь нет нормального кофе. Ты в Америке, Кью, постарайся продержаться.

Кью закрывает глаза, но все равно видит Бонда, пустой взгляд на обычно лучащемся самодовольством лице.

— Ты слишком долго едешь, — произносит Кью наконец, так и не открыв глаз. Бонд вытягивает ноги и на секунду, кажется, задумывается. Точно сон. Бонду в жизни не пришло бы в голову о чем-то думать.

— Ты слишком далеко, — отвечает в конце концов он. — Попробуй не умереть раньше, чем я сюда доберусь.

— Ладно. — По спине Кью пробегает холодок. — Попробую.

***

Время остановилось, остались лишь дни и ночи, боль и мутное облегчение, которое приносит с собой гуляющий по венам безымянный наркотик. Они притаскивают в камеру Сандерса. Тот еще жив, но едва-едва.

— Вы вместе работаете, — устало говорит Сивый. — Это мы уже установили, Кью, хватит играть.

— Прайсуотерхауз — большая компания. Вполне может быть.

Они держат Кью за голову, заставляя смотреть, как Сандерсу отрезают последние фаланги пальцев, и слушать его приглушенные кляпом крики.

— Попробуй найти другой ответ.

— Я его не знаю.

Кью знает, что ему никогда не забыть механического щелканья садовых ножниц и мерзкий влажный звук разрезаемой плоти, которые почему-то заглушают даже вопли Сандерса.

— Какая же слабая у тебя память, Кью.

У Сандерса есть семья. По-домашнему милая жена и двое прекрасных ребятишек. Кью знает о них, потому что всегда притворяется, что не замечает, когда его работники оставляют на столе семейные фото. МИ-6 выплатит им приличную сумму, может быть, даже пошлет детей в самую лучшую в стране школу. Жена в качестве соболезнования получит анонимную корзину с фруктами.

Сивый ставит Сандерса на колени перед Кью. Они обмениваются взглядами. Кью медленно моргает. МИ-6, может, и покупает секреты, но никогда их не продает. По крайней мере, не за столь незначительную цену.

— Позволишь ему умереть за родину? — спрашивает Сивый, наблюдая сверху. Происходящее его явно веселит. — Пошлешь в могилу ради... своего пресловутого патриотизма?

— Я слышал, люди каждый день погибают за меньшее.

Кью видел немало смертей. Он сам распоряжался чужими жизнями по всему миру, спрятавшись за безопасной завесой экрана. На его руках нет крови — голосу в чужой голове не за что испытывать чувство вины, ведь не он спускает курок.

Семья Сандерса получит компенсацию. Кью проследит за этим лично.

— У тебя острый язык, Кью.

Кью хватает наглости согласно склонить голову. Странно, но это, похоже, приходится Сивому по душе. Сандерсу приставляют пистолет к подбородку.

— Тебе знаком этот человек? — шепчет Сивый ему на ухо. Сердце Кью пропускает удар. Сандерс качает головой.

Кью больше не нужно заставлять, и за мгновение до того, как охранник спускает курок, Сандерс смотрит ему прямо в глаза. _«Я тебя прощаю»_ , — читает Кью в их холодном спокойствии, и Сандерс умирает, грязно, оставшись с зияющей дырой вместо лица.

***  
Когда Сивый не пытается заставить его говорить или он не плавает в наркотическом бреду, Кью составляет письма. Строчки за строчками, признания и обещания людям, которых он мечтает еще хоть раз увидеть. Тело Сандерса лежит меньше чем в семи шагах, его кровью залит весь пол. Кью закрывает глаза и пишет.

***  
Дорогие мама и папа

Когда я говорил, что работаю специалистом по программному обеспечению в частной охранной конторе, я немного соврал. Надеюсь, вы не против. Работа бухгалтера действительно была бы неплохим выбором, вы были правы. Проверьте, чтобы Грейс сделала все положенные прививки, прежде чем поедет в свою Африку, или где там расположились очередные горы, вы же знаете, сама она постоянно забывает.

***  
Дорогая Грейс,

Ты будешь самым лучшим в мире геологом. Ни капельки не сомневаюсь, ты у нас крутая как... скала. И не делай вид, будто тебе не смешно, дурочка. Слушайся маму и папу. И еще, пожалуйста, не забудь в этот раз про прививки. Когда вернусь, обязательно посмотрю с тобой твое глупое шоу про вампиров, в этот раз наверняка.

П.С. Юг на самом деле так ужасен, как показывают по телевизору. Может, даже хуже.

***  
Дорогой Бонд.

Ты мудак космических масштабов, и чувство времени у тебя отвратное.

***  
Тело Сандерса оставляют в камере, и от запаха гниющей плоти, мешающегося с влажным горячим воздухом, у Кью кружится голова.

— Прости, — просит он Сандерса снова и снова после того, как Сивый уходит. — Мне так жаль.

Сандерс отвечает: «Ничего страшного», и ночью Кью не может заснуть, потому что мертвец раз за разом пытается убедить его, что отпускает ему все грехи.

*** 

Очень скоро Сивый жалуется на вонь, и Сандерса уносят. Кью вручают ведро с водой, тряпку и бутылку хлорки, от запаха которой режет глаза.

Кровь Сандерса не так-то легко оттереть с цемента, и с каждым движением незажившая спина Кью взрывается болью, однако это явно не самое страшное, что мог придумать для него Сивый, так что Кью и не думает жаловаться. Сполоснуть, потереть, повторить. Работа, за которой не надо думать, и за все время на него только пару раз кричат, чтобы он шевелился быстрее, и бьют по ребрам, когда он не успевает подчиниться достаточно быстро.

— Записался в поломойки? — смеется в его голове Бонд, и Кью трудится над пятнами, пока не стирает руки в кровь.*

***  
Камера воняет хлоркой, и после очередной дозы Кью валится в угол, наблюдая, как неровными полосами высыхает пол. В окно бьется муха, и постоянное «стук, стук, стук» полностью занимает все его внимание.

МИ-6 заберет его.

 

Обязательно.

***

Сивый редко приходит к нему по ночам, но когда это все-таки случается, Кью остается только закрыть глаза, вжать голову в плечи и прокручивать в голове все возможные варианты конфликтов в кодировке.

(В первый раз он взял с собой трех своих помощников, один из которых, тощий мужик с гнусавым голосом все называл Кью херовым педиком. «Что, нравится? Нравится, когда тебя ебут в жопу? Раздвинь-ка ножки, вот так, хороший мальчик»)  
_  
“Нет, только не это, что угодно, только не это»_ , — устало думает Кью и мечтает о наркотиках, о железном клейме, пусть делают с ним что хотят, лишь бы это прекратилось. _«Меня зовут Джереми. Меня зовут Джереми, и это не я. Не я»._

Ошибка. Перезагрузка. Ответы в двоичном коде, кирпичи для строительства новых миров. Любая проблема решается слишком быстро, и Кью снова возвращается в реальность.

— Пидор, — рычит кто-то над ним и сплевывает на него, когда они заканчивают.  
__  
«За королеву и отечество», — хочется сказать в ответ Кью, но у него все болит, кажется, ткни в него пальцем — и он поломается.

***

Дорогой Бонд

Мне слишком мало за это платят.

***  
Дорогой Бонд

Мой стол уже освободили? В техническом отделе, наверное, бардак?

Пожалуйста, ответь.  
***

***

Дорогой Бонд

 

Блядь, ну где же ты?

 

Пожалуйста, ответь.

***  
Дорогой Бонд

Пожалуйста, ответь.

***

— Бессмысленная трата времени, — бормочет кто-то мрачно над ним. Кью не торопится просыпаться. Что им предстоит сегодня? Утопление? Снова клеймо? Старые добрые пинки в живот и удары по голове? Кью бы расхохотался, но ребра слишком болят. Им больше ничего не придумать, не сделать еще больнее, потому что на нем уже и так нет живого места. Он достиг последней стадии равнодушия, отчужденности как она есть.

— Когда станешь главным, тогда и будешь решать, на что стоит тратить время, на что нет, — слышит Кью знакомый южный выговор Сивого. После этого все смолкают, и дальше в камере раздаются только привычные вопросы.

Кью то снова проваливается в небытие, то приходит в себя, отвечает, когда спрашивают, кричит, когда бьют. Он повторяет три слова снова и снова, пока сам не начинает в них верить.

_Меня зовут Джереми._

***  
Приятно осознавать, что человеческому мозгу быстро надоедают однотипные задания. Даже сквозь наркотический туман Кью понимает, что терпение Сивого на исходе.

Хорошо.

Значит, скоро все кончится.

***

Смерть на самом деле не так страшна, как принято считать. Кью давно к ней приготовился, сказал все, что хотел, всем близким, пусть даже они никогда не услышат ни слова. Его смерть не будет быстрой или безболезненной. Кью так часто повторял это про себя в ночи, что теперь воспринимает не просто как слова, а практически ощущает вживую.

Страшнее всего неизвестность. Познай свои страхи, и они исчезнут.

«Херня», — тихо бесится Кью. Интересно, что делать, если ты боишься именно потому, что знаешь, что тебя ждет?

 

***

Нестерпимо хочется пить. Глотка болит, горит огнем, губы растрескались, и когда он касается их кончиком языка, ощущает привкус медной ржавчины. Пить, пить.

Кью плывет на волнах лихорадки. Жар, зародившийся на спине, растекается до кончиков пальцев, туда, где они резали его даже не ради ответов, а лишь чтобы увидеть кровь. 

Игла. Туман. Здорово, хорошо, просто отлично.

Теперь Кью кричит, умоляя дать ему наркотики — мысль о том, чтобы вновь что-то чувствовать, непереносима. 

***  
— Кью.

— Джереми, — по привычке поправляет Кью и, закрыв глаза, сжимается в ожидании неминуемого удара. Глаза печет, словно в них насыпали песку, кожа пылает огнем — начавшаяся со спины инфекция наконец развернулась в полную силу. Пол под ним мокрый от пота, и Кью все так же дрожит, свернувшись в клубок и поджав руки к груди. — Джереми, Джереми, вашу ж мать.

Его щеки касается прохладная рука, странно знакомая, и Кью зажмуривается крепче — если его галлюцинации стали осязаемы, значит, ему действительно осталось недолго.

— Кью, — повторяет Бонд уже мягче. — Кью, пожалуйста, открой глаза и посмотри на меня, чтобы я понял, что ты еще жив.

Все в тумане, и вместо лица Бонда Кью видит лишь расплывчатое пятно. После случая с бумагой и ручкой очки ему так и не вернули, но он все равно заставляет себя успокоиться и поднимает руку, чтобы слабо обхватить Бонда за шею, вот же ублюдок, а Кью уже собирался сдохнуть в одиночестве.

— Прости, немного задержался.

— Пошел ты, — выдыхает Кью и хочет ухватиться за него покрепче, но вместо этого проваливается в темноту.

* оригинальное «scrubber” означает как «щетка, поломоечная машина», так и «дешевая уличная проститутка»


End file.
